Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess is another Lion King crossover film by LionKingRulezAgain1. It appeared on YouTube on 3-14-2010, but it got deleted due to copyright claims from Sony. A remake version of the movie will be made by Yakko Warner in the near future. Plot Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tantor, Terk, and Louis meet a beautiful princess named Odette and they help her reunite with Prince Derek and break the spelll cast by the wicked Lord Rothbart (whom The Hyenas and the Jungle Cubs Vultures works for). Trivia *Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Arthur and Cecil guest star in this film. *This film marks the first debut of Louis from The Princess and the Frog, which is why this film marked the first time that a new Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures intro was made for 2010, featuring Louis' song "When We're Human" sung by Louis, Simba, and Nala in the new intro after ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog''. *Maleficent is seen in a bonus ending for this film, foreshadowing Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Unlike DisneyAnimeManiac's film, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King movies, Tarzan, and The Princess and the Frog and PAL bits from Madagascar and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *In the opening, the narrator says that Simba, Nala and their team have come to pay homage to the infant princess Odette, since they are royal leaders like King William and Queen Uberta. *The storyline continues in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, in which Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew have gone to another kingdom to bless another child, Princess Aurora. *Both The Lion King and The Swan Princess were released in theaters in 1994. *Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil are working with Rothbart. *This film was requested by RatiganRules. *Timon and Pumbaa teamed up with Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin again and faced Rothbart again in the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *Louis will meet Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin again, and will face Rothbart again in ''Aladar Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Louis will meet Princess Odette and Prince Derek again in Bloom Meets The Princess and the Frog. *After This is My Idea concludes, the Jungle Adventure Crew is divided as Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, and Louis go with Odette while the team leaders, Nala and Simba, stay with Derek. In turn, the ones who go with Odette are kidnapped and held captive alongside her by Rothbart. *Cam Clarke, who voiced Simba in several Lion King productions (including Timon & Pumbaa) and provided his singing voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, is the half-brother of Lex de Azevedo, who composed the songs and music score for The Swan Princess. Category:Spin-off films Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Request Films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Princess films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Remakes